1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound reproducing apparatus which reproduces sounds using a plurality of speakers such as a speaker array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been sound reproducing apparatuses which reproduce sounds using multiple-channel speakers such as a speaker array. With sound reproducing apparatuses of this type, a wide variety of sound fields can be formed by emitting sounds via many speakers. Particularly with sound reproducing apparatuses using a speaker array, acoustic beams with given directivities can be output from respective speakers to thereby form a realistic and powerful sound field. Note that examples of publications regarding a speaker array include Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H09-233591.
The above conventional sound reproducing apparatuses, however, have the problem of being expensive as a whole because power amplifiers for a plurality of channels are needed so as to drive multiple-channel speakers, and also has the problem of being complicated in construction because signal lines connecting a power amplifier and speakers are needed for each channel.